Meguri Shiromeguri
Meguri Shiromeguri is a former student council president of Sobu High School. She was introduced in her third year of High school. Appearance Meguri is good-looking girl with greyish eyes and presumably curly shoulder-length brown hair that she wears in twin braids. Her fringe is cut short and parted to the left side of her face, and donned with three pink hair clips, two on the right, one on the left. She is often seen wearing her school uniform without her blazer on. Personality Although she is not a reliable leader herself, her personality has brought her immense support from the councilors and thus she is able to unite the student council. In Episode 13 it is shown that she is a cheerful, out-going, optimistic and team-spirited girl. Abilities She is able to play the piano as seen in episode 12. She is also seen in participating in athletic festival events and contributed to some extent. Even for being the president of the student council she is an excellent coordinator. History Relationship Meguri seems to be on good terms with almost all students of Sobu high school. Student Council She has a good relationship with the student council members. As the president, she spends most of her time with student council members/committee. She also volunteered in helping the council in selecting the next President candidate. She also actively participates in various committee as well (cultural committee, athletic committee) and contributes her help to some extent. Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno is her former upperclassman whom she greatly admires. She plays in a band along with her as well. Iroha Isshiki Isshiki Succeded Meguri as student council president. Meguri was willing to help Isshiki as she took her to the service club for advice of not winning the election and also offered her help regarding student council duties. Service Club Meguri requested the Service Club to help her make the Sports Festival merrier after witnessing their help in the Cultural Festival. The Service Club accept her request and they attended the athletic festival committee to make the Sports Festival more interesting. It was later hinted that she expected Yukino to succeed her as the President of student council, Yui as the vice president and Hachiman as the general affairs, and she will visit them even after her graduation to discuss their past fun moments but to be in vain. Yukino Yukinoshita She recognizance her as haruno sister in cultural festival committee and recommended her to be the cultural festival committee chair person,but yukino turned her down. She shows concern for Yukino, when she takes on most of the work for the Cultural Festival. Hachiman Hikigaya She is one of the few people to acknowledge his skills, even though she cannot recollect his name often at first. She is one of the few to know his leadership skills. It is safe to assume that she are among those who aware of Hachiman's incident with Sagami, and understands of what the former's attempt, and admires him for it. Gallery Meguri Zoku Opening.png|Meguri Shiromeguri in the Zoku Opening. Meguri 01.png|Meguri with Iroha discuss to Yukino. Meguri 02.png|Meguri and the others are stunt at Yukino's outburst. Meguri 03.png|Meguri asking Hachiman to carry her stuff. Meguri 04.png|Meguri observe her former Student Council Room. Meguri 05.png|Meguri carrying her stuff. Meguri 06.png|Meguri with Hachiman. Meguri and Iroha Zoku Ending.png|Meguri in Zoku Ending. Quotes * "Hey hey hooo!!" * (To Hachiman): "To be honest, I had expectations. Yukinoshita-san would become the president and then, to add to that, Yuigahama-san would be the vice president. Then Hikigaya-kun would be the general affairs!" Trivia * The 'shiro' in her name means 'white'. * Meguri is the first person in the series to whom Hachiman offered to carry her belongings, the second is Iroha. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Student Council